


Get Some

by Obani



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/Obani
Summary: Just a goof doodle
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old stuff and found this, which I decided I wanted people to see.

**Author's Note:**

> We deserve it lmao


End file.
